


Disguises

by rabblescum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabblescum/pseuds/rabblescum
Summary: Muggle superheros have the worst disguises.Image fixed (I hope).





	Disguises

"Muggle superheros have the worst disguises. Here let me prove it."  
Prongs your glasses.  
Pads coat.  
See, worst disguise ever."

"No I don't see, you have my glasses."

"It totally worked Moony, you're disguised as someone cool."

"Shut up Pads"


End file.
